Dragon Ball Alternate Ep4
by Tyoung32
Summary: On the last episode of Dragonball Alternate, Turles and Vegeta stand off. Cilan and Zuuka land on their assigned planets, But Cilan takes the rough road and attacks head on, while Kaddish walks into North Side to take on the North Side Saiyans. What happens next? Find out!


Dragon Ball Alternate Episode 4

[Everyone stands off with their opponents, Cilan and Appule already in a tie up, creating a small crater beneath them. Back at North Side, Hattan stands across from Kaddish, with his ki flaring, smiling wickedly from ear to ear as Kaddish is crouched down in a fighting position. Back in the past, Bardock is easily dodging the attacks of Chilled's men. Then your main event shows, as Prince Vegeta and Kid Turles stand nearly nose to nose, the arena shaking from their energy alone. They circle around each other, yet to have thrown a punch. They both simultaneously step a couple paces back.]

[They both lunge at each other. Turles throws a right straight punch at Vegeta that he ducks. Vegeta retaliates with an uppercut but Turles leans back to avoid that. They both swing opposite kicks that connect with each other. They engage in a high speed exchange for a few seconds, until Vegeta ducks a high kick by Turles, countering into a leg sweep but Turles jumps over it. He charges and fires a decent sized ki wave at Vegeta, but Vegeta continuously back flips to the left away from it as Turles gives chase with the beam, leaving a path of broken arena tiles on the way. Vegeta plants after his sixth backflip and then side flips and charges, ducking his shoulder under the beam to get past it. He charges a ki wave in his hand as he thrusts it towards Turles' face at close range. By this time Turles, has stopped firing and barely leans away as the beam goes flying towards the stands; the energy shield separating the audience and the fighters disperses the beam. Turles gets caught watching the beam go by, and as he turns around, Vegeta slams a kick to his right side of the skull as he goes flying to the left. He recovers mid flight with a flip as Vegeta rushes towards him, trying to get to him before he regains himself, he throws another hard right, but Turles inches his head out of the way as he swings a right hook at the same time, planting Vegeta in jaw as he hits and slides into the ground before bouncing up. He gives his jaw a quick rub as the crowd gasps in disbelief.]

King Vegeta: [He raises a brow as he looks on at the fight. He cuts his eyes as he looks at Zorn standing there emotionless. Then Nappa as he stands there watching with an impressed look on his face.] "That look on your face better be for Vegeta, Nappa."

Nappa: [Snapping out of it.] "Huh? Oh. Of course your greatness, it definitely isn't for that low level fool of a kid." [He thinks to himself.] "But damn, if Turles is that strong now as a kid. He should be an Elite. But they want him dead. Pity…"

[The square off again, standing feet away from each other.]

Cumber: [He stands next to Vestro, his arms crossed. His bandages showing as he stands without his armor. He looks on at the fight with Vestro with an impressed look.] "Who's the kid?"

Vestro: "His name's Turles or something like that. Don't know who his dad is. He's pretty good for his age, too bad they're going to kill him."

Cumber: [He keeps watching, moving his eyes to follow their movements as Turles and Vegeta continue colliding fists, knees and kicks.] "Shame, with training he would have been a decent Elite when aged a bit."

[Over on the top balcony on the right side of the arena, is Till, but he isn't alone. To the right of him, an older looking Cumber, Salidar, standing five foot seven, he wears a casual saiyan shirt and pant, his muscles nearly coming out of them, his hair like Cumber's. To the left of Till is Vaako. Standing 6'6 and bulky, his black hair spiked out on all sides. The father of Vestro is shirtless, his pants black, resembling a look of the Hulks when he transforms. He sports a goatee along with it. Leaning over the balcony are Zaaku and Basta. Zaaku is the father of the Elite hopeful Zuuka. He's 4'9, the exact opposite of his towering son. He has the same hairstyle as Zuuka, just bald in the middle of his head. Basta is the father of low level Fasha. His hair is short but spiky. He stands 5'5 and ripped. He's leaning over the balcony pumping his fist at the action.  
Behind them all, standing at a whopping 7'0. Is Sarada, the father of Nappa. A once general himself, the bulky saiyan stands crossed armed, watching the fight. The rowdy bunch of saiyans looks on at the fight.]

Basta: [Still pumping his fist.] "Boy, I haven't seen two saiyan youths go at it like this in a long while!"

Salidar: "Please don't try to remember that far back. We'll miss the fight."

Vaako: [He pounds a fist into his hand.] "I don't care what anyone says. That Turles kid has spunk. I mean he's a cocky little dust ball, but he's got the stuff."

Zaaku: "You got to have it to have a fight against royalty! I wonder what made this fight happen though."

Sarada: "My guess is that little weasel of an advisor Zorn! Turles must of shown off his power level in front of him and Zorn reported to the king. I'm usually right about these things. I bet you all my retirement money that's what happened."

Salidar: [Watches on.] "I wouldn't doubt it. He is the royal advisor though so you can't get upset at him for doing his job."

Vaako: "Well, back in our day, snitches died. Royal advisor or not!"

Zaaku: [Basta still fist pumping and watching.] "Shut up! I'm watching this fight you old geezers!"

[Till stays quiet and looks on. His face emotionless as he and the old Elites continue watching.]

[Back at North Side, Kaddish and Hattan stand off as the rest of North Side surrounds them. Kaddish examines his surroundings as Hattan glares at him, giving him a smirk.]

Hattan: [He flares his ki a bit as he cockily smiles.] "This is going to be too easy. You have no idea how we North Siders get down."

Kaddish: [He grins as he finishes looking around.] "However you low lives "get down" is not a problem with me. At least you fight with honor [Rooklyn lifts a palm] and one on one. I'll take you all down this way in no time."

[As soon as he finishes his statement, Rooklyn fires a ki wave as it goes zooming at Kaddish. Kaddish's eyes widen as he sees it coming at the last second, barely moving out the way.]

Kaddish: [Leaning back away from the wave at the last second.] "What the!?"

[In a flash Hattan appears to the left of Kaddish, slamming a hard hook to his jaw. Kaddish goes flying. The saiyans in the way all move, as if the sea was parting. He lands into the ground hard, face first, sliding a bit before coming to a stop.]

Kaddish: [He makes his way to his his feet as the thugs around him start laughing.] "I thought this was a one on one?"

Bronx: [He gives a wicked grin.] "Did anyone besides Hattan hit you? Rooklyn missed."

Kaddish: [Wiping his chin.] "That's horrible logic!"

[At that instant Harlem appears in front of him in a flash, faking a right hook. Kaddish puts up his arms to block, leaving his ribs open as Hattan appears to his left slamming a hard kick into them, sending Kaddish flying. He fires a ki wave behind the flying Kaddish. He crashes a destroyed building. The ki wave hits the building as well causing an explosion. When the smoke clears, Kaddish stands with torn armor, limping over in pain.]

Hattan: [Walking towards Kaddish, he smirks, charging a ki blast in his left palm.] "Well, this wasn't much of a contest. Some Elite you are. Must be the runt of the litter." [The entire North Side laughs as Kaddish goes down to a knee, holding his right arm. Hattan raises a palm aimed at his face.] "Have fun in Otherworld, you waste of a saiyan."

Bronx: "Don't kill him yet Hattan."

Hattan: [Turns around in a bit of shock.] "Why not?"

Bronx: "Because." [He floats down and walks to Kaddish grabbing him by the collar and slamming a devastating uppercut into his gut knocking him out.] "We need a gift to give the king for his recent accomplishment. And nothing says congratulations, like a broken Elite. But you didn't really do a great job of that so…" [He grabs the unconscious Kaddish by the back of the head and repeatedly slams his knees into his face, making him look much worse.]

Borough: [He smirks with excitement.] "Does this mean we're attacking the palace?"

Bronx: [He tosses the body to some random thugs who catch Kaddish.] "Nah not yet son, I figure since theyz got more of these Elite clowns that they should come hang over here a bit. Once we get rid of those suckers we'll then attack the palace. With their best soldiers down we'll out number and outclass them, easily." [He cuts his eyes back to the thugs.] "So go drop Mr. Kaddish over here back home at their front door step, and we'll play the waiting game. Everyone else, back to training, we have work to do". [The thugs take off out of NorthSide as the scene darkens.]

[In a flash the scene comes back to Vegeta and Turles in a tie up. They connect knees repeatedly until they both slide back. Vegeta quickly lunges at Turles, slamming a right hook to his jaw, and then a high kick to under his chin, sending Turles into the air. He afterimages behind Turles and swings down a hammerfist, but Turles afterimages behind him and connects with his own hammerfist to the back of Vegeta's head. As Vegeta goes sailing towards the ground Turles aims a palm at the falling Vegeta and fires multiple ki waves at him on the way down, a good bit of them connecting while the rest fall to the ground around him causing explosions around him. A smirk appears on Turles's face as he looks at the smoke covered arena. It quickly vanishes as Vegeta steps out, his clothes torn a good bit as he stands with a glare, a couple of bruises and cuts showing. The crowd cheers in excitement at their prince who seems unphased by the attack.]

Tora: "He never ceases to amaze me honestly." [Bardock's team is shown in the right corner front row watching the fight] "I know he's royalty and all, but damn."

Shugesh: [Holding a bar in his hands, talking with his mouth full.] "Yeah…. But Turles is giving him a run. Or so it seems."

Fasha: "Either way, this is exciting. Gets the blood pumping!" [Borgos stands there and watches on with his arms crossed.]

[Vegeta smirks as he looks up then lunges at him with his arm reared back. When Vegeta gets close enough, Turles swings at him with another right hook but misses as Vegeta afterimages. Appearing to his left, he slams a kick into Turles face. As he goes flying off, Vegeta beats him to the spot and slams an elbow into Turles's head, sending him into the ground. He opens his palm.]

Vegeta: "This is how it's done!" [He fires a massive ki wave down at the falling Turles. The ki wave slams into his back, pushing him into the ground and exploding.]

[The crowd starts their "All hail Vegeta," chants as a huge cloud of smoke covers the entire arena area. Vegeta floats above it, he descends as the smoke clears. Turles lays in a crater, his moans in pain as disgruntlement. His armor is shattered into pieces.]

Royal Guard: [He shouts, mocking Turles.] "Too bad you sold your best armor!" [The Royal Guards all laugh at the inside joke as Vegeta starts walking toward Turles.]

Vegeta : [Walking.] "Heh. Not bad for a low level, maybe Zorn wasn't exaggerating too much; but still, exaggerating power against me is always a big mistake against me. Now if you beg for mercy, I won't aim this point blank Galick Gun at your head, just your chest."

Turles: [He chuckles, then roars into an all out laughter. Vegeta stops in his tracks in disbelief as Turles stands up, his arms hanging at his side. He stares at the ground and keeps laughing, eventually lifting his head to the sky, still belching out. He brings his head back down and looks at Vegeta. He bares his teeth at the prince in a wicked fashion.] "Boy, are you in trouble."

Vegeta: "What!?"

Turles: [He crouches a bit.] "I surely hope that's not all you have." [His ki starts flaring, as his power level starts rising.] "This fight so far has been nothing but a game to me." [A light purple aura comes around him as the arena slowly starts shaking. The sound of scouters in the audience all go off in unison. Vegeta looks on wide eyed as the shaking continues.] "I'm Turles, the "low level" warrior, yet here today, may lie the fall of a prince. You'll regret challenging a saiyan from the low level barracks!"

Nappa: "Un..believable!"

Zorn: [His eyes widen as Turles's power sky rockets, his scouter going off from it. He slowly cuts his eyes at Nappa who is doing the same.] "Turles… stop."

[King Vegeta hears Zorn and cuts his eyes at him snarling, then back at the arena down below. Looking on at Turles as the light purple aura covers the saiyan child.]

[Back on Planet Frieza 002, Cilan and Appule exchange punches. The guards surround them watching. They continue exchanging punches for a bit until Cilan leans away from a left straight that Appule throws and throws a swinging kick to the back of Appule's head. Appule goes stumbling forward as Cilan bounces up and down like a boxer, showing off a bit and not taking advantage of the disoriented Appule. He comes to his senses and swings a back elbow that Cilan ducks. He then hops up slamming an uppercut into Appule's under chin, sending him up a bit. He crosses his arms and gives a cocky smirk as he leaps up swinging an axe kick at Appule, but Appule dodges right and slams a chop to the ribs of Cilan. His eyes widen as the chop connects. Appule takes the opportunity to swing down a flipping kick to the back of Cilan's head. Cilan goes crashing down to the ground, stopping right before he hits. He looks up and growls at Appule, then fires multiple ki waves towards him. Appule dives down, dodging the waves until one clips him in the shoulder, spinning him out. Another one hits in full force sending him flying back into the air.]

Appule: [Spinning out of the ki wave he looks down at Cilan. He snarls and charges a full powered energy ball.] "Die Saiyan!" [He fires the energy ball toward Cilan. It grows twice its size on the way down.]

Cilan: [He looks up at the soaring energy ball. He then forms his hand into a pistol like formation.] "Okay Red Revolver, don't fail me now."

[He aims his pistol hand at the incoming energy ball, steadying it, and then fires an enormous red ki wave towards it. The red ki wave collides with the energy ball, stopping each other in its tracks.]

Appule: [Holding his palm out, he uses his other hand and places it on his arm to put more force into it.] "Tied with a saiyan? I'd never.. what a disgrace!"

Random guard: "Appule! Look out!"

Cilan: [He appears beside Appule a couple of feet away, aiming his pistol hand at him.] "Tied? You don't have to be worried about being tied with me, I definitely out class you."

[Appule's eyes widen. He shivers in fear as Cilan takes aims at him. He has nowhere to go.]

[Back in the past, Bardock toys with the group of soldiers attacking him. He effortlessly dodges and parries everything thrown at him. The four remaining soldiers, the fifth one lays fried from the earlier ki blast, give it all they got.]

Bardock: [Dodging their attacks with a smirk on his face.] "No, no this is all wrong. You, lead with your arms, not your shoulders, you're telegraphing. And you, extend your legs on the kick. Who trained you guys."

Soldier 1: "Shut up!" [He rears back and slams a fist into Bardock's jaw. But Bardock stands there unphased.]

Bardock: [He smirks as everyone stops to see if he's hurt at all or not. His smirk quickly goes away] "Ouch." [He grabs the soldier but his arm and slams him into the ground. He stomps on his chest, a quick fountain of blood comes from his chest, a mini cloud of dust comes from the crater the super saiyan created with the force of the stomp.] "Funny thing is. I didn't expect anyone to land a punch. I'm embarrassed now."

[Before anyone could react, Bardock appears in front of the second soldier, shoving his fist through the soldier's stomach, killing him instantly. The third soldier lunges at him and swings a left haymaker. It goes through the afterimage of Bardock. The third soldier looks around in confusion, until Bardock reappears right above him, firing a point blank ki wave into his back, shoving the soldier down into the ground a good 100 feet before it explodes. Bardock stands on the ground facing away from the final soldier. He clenches his fist, still not used to the amazement of his super saiyan form.]

Last soldier: [He trembles as he steps back.] "Monster!" [He flies off away from Bardock.]

[Bardock turns around, watching the soldier fly off. He gives a smirk as he charges a Last Riot Javelin in his palm. He waits a few more seconds then throws it at the last soldier, then walks off whistling. As the scene fades out, it connects as an explosion happens in the distance, obliterating the soldier who screams in agony.]

[Back in present day Planet Vegeta, everyone looks on in shock as the final scene appears. Turles's power sky rockets as Vegeta still look on, wide eyed along with the rest of the saiyans watching.]

Zorn: [Thinks to himself.] "So that outburst outside the training room was hardly anything compared to this." [He turns back to King Vegeta.] "Sire, we may need to stop this now!"

King Vegeta: "I'm well aware of the situation Zorn, but they're into deep now. If we pull Vegeta out of this fight now he'll never forgive us, and everyone else will take royalty as a joke. This kid thinks he's a messenger to the "mistreated," so let's see him deliver his message. Obviously someone's been short-handing the prince's training." [He cuts his eyes at Nappa. Nappa gulps as he tries to avoid eye contact with the king.]

Turles: [He laughs as he sees the expression on Vegeta's face.] "Are you ready for round two "Prince Vegeta?" I promise, if your daddy permits it, it'll be the last round of this match. Have fun in HFIL!"

[Turles lunges at the prince full speed as the scene fades out.]


End file.
